Do You Wanna Be My Brother?
by Animerulzs1267
Summary: After last night, the whole Nordics were watching Frozen. They thought that tonight they should watch a safe Disney film for Peter who was still young to watch adult films. That was when Lukas had a brilliant idea on how to get Emil to admit he was his brother. NorIce, Rated T, fluff, please enjoy!


**I watched Frozen for the thousandth time and honestly I feel like writing something related to it with Hetalia, so I'm sorry! But still I hope you like this one-shot called...!**

_Do You Wanna Be My Brother?_

After last night, the whole Nordics were watching Frozen. They thought that tonight they should watch a safe Disney film for Peter who was still young to watch adult films. That was when Lukas had a brilliant idea on how to get Emil to admit he was his brother. Watching the moment when Anna was sad and Elsa was trying to ignore her gave Lukas too many feelings. But if you looked at his face during that part you'd think he was looking bored watching that part. However, he felt what Anna felt. The sadness of being ignored by her own sibling.

Well, that was gonna change. Even if he had to sing it for the rest of his life.

It started off the next day; everything in the house was completely silent and going through its normal routine. Nobody knew today was going to be special when Lukas walked over to Emil's front door and, with a large music box, placed it down and pushed play. Music of 'Do You Wanna Build a Snowman' started playing and Lukas tapped on his door.

_Do You Wanna Be My Brother?_

_Please, don't wait forever!_

Emil was asleep in his bed when he began hearing weird music playing. He lifted his head lazily and looked around, dazed and confused. Where was that music coming from? It sounded like it was playing from outside...and someone was singing! In the morning, too.

_I'm there if you need me,_

_Can't you see?_

_That we are meant to be?_

The hell? Emil was confused, why did he say they were meant to be? They weren't a couple, so why was he saying that? And was the hell was he playing Frozen in the middle of the morning? God, make him shut up.

_Do you wanna be my brother?_

_I can't wait forever!_

Lukas waited for Emil to open the door, but he didn't. Emil covered himself with his blanket and pillow, hoping Lukas would go away and stop singing.

_Okay, I'll wait..._

Emil wondered nervously if he was going to prepare another day of singing in the morning?

Lukas planed another day. After Lukas' first failed attempt in winning Emil, it was only fair that he tried a second time. He made sure to wake up early in the morning so Emil would hear his voice for the beginning of the morning. Like yesterday, he brought his huge music box and played it. Meanwhile, Tino and Berwald and Mathias were sleeping quietly until to their dismay they heard music that disturbed their slumber.

_Do you wanna be my brother?_

_We can have lots of fun!_

_I feel like I'm missing you more and more,_

_Let's not delay, or the day will be gone!_

_Do you wanna be brother?_

_I'll love you forever!_

"Lukas...?" mumbled a voice from inside.

Lukas felt his heart skipped a beat, a smile slowly forming on his face.

"Go to sleep, Lukas..."

The smile drifted away, and Lukas went back to his room with a sulking face. Worst of all, Tino and Berwald and Mathias were awake when they wanted to sleep two more hours. It was four in the morning and it pissed all three of them.

And for another day, Lukas was not going to give up. He was going to sing one last time, and he would sing the last verse that made everyone have epic feels.

Lukas walked down the hallway, passing Emil's bedroom. He wanted to sing again but the bosses made a house rule to never sing anything from Frozen again. It made him sad, but he knew Mathias, Berwald and Tino were going to be away for a while. They left recently, about an hour ago, and it was becoming dark. It was eight at night and Emil was still in his room, and Lukas ever so gently knocked on his door.

_Emil? Please, I know you're in there..._

_Why don't you come out, my dear?_

_It's so lonely here, _

_Wouldn't you say?_

_It's like we're strangers_

_In a lonely world_

_But for you, you're one I want to behold_

_...Do you wanna my brother? _

_Please, I love you forever..._

Emil from the other side heard the lyrics from behind the door, and despite it only being three days since he started singing Frozen, Emil began to cry in spite of himself. He however opened the door to Lukas, his big brother.

_The End...?_

* * *

><p>After hearing Lukas singing that song over and over again, some of the Nordics started singing it out of nowhere. Tino sang the song when he's busy making dinner, Berwald sang it when he was making furniture in the garage and Mathias was the worst because he left his door open and sang that song while in the shower. Lukas felt insulted (by only Mathias) and kicked his butt so badly he knew right then not to sing anymore.<p>

"You sound worst than your Vikings, Mathias!" huffed Lukas as he walked down the hall to find Emil.

_Okay, now it's The End. _


End file.
